carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotish Isles 2.0
Rotish Isles 2.0, known as Foxton 2.0, is a game currently being developed by CarlPIandog and BuiIdTheBuilder. It will be larger, and more realistic than the former Foxton. Once finished, it will be overwritten onto the old Foxton for the visits to stay, like Prison Life new map beta. Release The release date isn't out yet, but due to Carl's monitor problems, development has slowed down so now only Build will work on the game. The developers have stated that once Foxtonshire and the city of Foxton are done, then they will open public alpha, still being developed. Who knows, it might be partially finished in 2019. Climate & Environment It's a warm and humid climate, with short winters, and long hot summers. Bugs and insects aren't seen anywhere on the isles, which is good for many people living and visiting the country, but of course, you can't live without the black and yellow insects, so there are bees, yeah only bees, wasps have been killed by local pest control services, so we have bees that make honey, and they are only present in ROBLOXian-free areas. Locations It will be overall bigger than the old Foxton. Mickton station on the CR line will be relocated east of a junction, the line on which the station is on will be based on the LD&ECR semi-used real life railway line, which CarlPIandog lives near in real life. Foxton will be based on Nottingham and Mansfield rather than being made from imagination. Tonham will be based on London. Tonham will get a City of Tonham district north of river Thones, just like the real City of London with it's seperate police force. City of Foxton & Foxtonshire Idlewheels Mall Your average shopping centre, with a tram stop next to it. Some stores are robbable. Foxton Railway Station Main railway station serving the city of Foxton. Terminus of the Carlton Vale Line and a through station on the Mideastern Mainline. Has a tram stop next to it. 6 platforms. Operated and served by CarlRail Eastern. High Street The city's oldest street. Has many of shops from where you can buy a lot of goods, including groceries. Pedestrianised(no cars allowed to drive on). River Fox A river great for fishing, or camping next to it. It's clean and perfect waters are good for swimming and sailing boats in it. Foxtonshire Nuclear Power Plant The powerplant that powers Foxtonshire and the city of Foxton, one of the two only nuclear power stations in the country. Originally was called ROBLOX Powerplant, made by Diddleshot, which was kindly given to us. The fuel is delivered by train (DRS). Rainham Forest A unique tram stop. The Carlton Vale Line goes adjacent to the tram line, which shares one level crossing, and the barriers protect the tram line too. Bucknall A town east of Foxton, terminus of the FET tram line and a railway station on Carlton Vale Line. Worsthorpe A medium sized town, and the junction for the Carlton Vale Line for trains that don't terminate at Carlton. Carlton A town and a terminus for the Carlton Vale Line, once used to be a through station, now the bridge is bricked up and regional train drivers change cabs here. City of Tonham and Greater Tonham Castle Bridge The only drawbridge on river Thones. Tonham Eye A great ride. The Shard No words, it's the best skyscraper of Rotain! Tonham St Carl's Railway Station CarlRail Eastern's Tonham terminus, and a start for the Farenstar high speed train. Law Enforcement Agencies Urban Police: City of Tonham Police, Greater Tonham Police County Police: Foxtonshire Police, Carlfieldshire Constabulary, Roarkshire Police, South Goothland Police Special Police: CarlRail Police, Rotish Naval Constabulary, Rotish Military Police = Realism The game will have a new inventory GUI along with the status bar. The status bar has 5 lines: Health, Hunger, Thirst, Energy, Oxygen(appears at certain times). Health works in conjuction with the ROBLOX health GUI. Hunger will slowly decrease. If it decreases to 0 and within a minute nothing is eaten, you will die of starvation. Thirst will decrease somewhat medium speed, if it decreases to 0, and within a minute nothing is drank, you will die of dehydration. Stamina only decreases when you run, jump or punch. The speed on which it builds back up depends on the skills, another GUI. If you have good stamina skills, your stamina decreases slowly. You will start to lose health if you continue being active(running, jumping) when the stamina is at 0. Oxygen decreases while swimming underwater without a scuba mask, and also when you are really high up somewhere, like on a mountain. Stamina skills can be improved by working out (exercising) just like in the real life. To work out you have to run or jump a lot and also don't lose any health while doing it, otherwise it won't count. Fighting (punching) skills can be improved by punching anything, like a wall, but don't lose any health while doing it, otherwise it won't count. The better your fighting skills are, then more damage your fist does. Trains are now more realistic with the addition of Carl's driving system. They start and stop more realistically.